Stained
by drifting-nightmare
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Yaoi Warning! Rated M for Mature themes and glorious smut! Reno failed a mission and is a unwilling participant in his captors endevours. RenoXKadaj! Please RR. More Chapters if I get good reveiws! Ch3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey, So I was bored and not getting too many reviews for "To Shame and Misery" so I thought I'd try a different fandom. Warning Yaoi (DUH! Do I write, think, or breathe anything else?! XD) My first songfic oneshot. More will be added if I get enough reviews.

Disclaimer: Yeah okies so I didn't put this on "To Shame or Misery" but you all get the idea. Not for Profit! All characters and settings and whatever are all owned and distrubuted by the gods and creators at SquareEnix and are not in any way, shape, or form mine. Also I do not own the lyrics or copyrights to any of Imogen Heap's music. The song's called "Rake It In" and is on her "Speak For Yourself" cd. I highly suggest you either befriend me and I'll give it to you OR find it and buy it or download it.

Dedicated to my little Kitten Sneeze. Enjoy it you Snowflake! o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Stained-_

_I am here again..._

_Tied up in your torture frame_

_Printed paper, guilty to blame_

_The story stays the same..._

Reno awoke in a haze. His skin, bruised in places and wounds that would deffinately leave more scars on his rugged body, aching relentlessly. He had only a vague recollection of what happened. A mission, failing that mission, getting captured, gaged, bound and beaten uncontious... god only knows what happend while he was out. He swallowed hard, wincing a little, throat raw from screaming. His training proved useful for listening intently to his surroundings from under the blind-fold fastened securely around his head.

A figure stirred gently in the corner of the room, his captor was asleep. By the light easy breathing he guessed it was no one bigger than himself. An easy take down. Reno tried silently to fidget with the bonds but the manicles were wrought iron and not going to come off easily. Lying on the cold hardwood Reno felt the pain of tense muscles shoot through his back as he manged to sit up. The identicle manicles on his ankels made it slightly more difficult than he had invisioned. The breathing stopped as if listening to the red head try to get up. Reno froze but knew it was already too late. With a swift movement the figure was at Reno's side tilting his chin upwards in a oddly compassionate manor. It stroaked his jaw line and ran fingers absently in his tail of red hair.

"Finally awake my little Turkish delight?" The voice whispered playfully into Reno's ear before nibbling the lobe softly. It made Reno's breath catch and the impact of realization made his heart take a sickening nosedive like his first time in the chopper. Kadaj's slender arms hugged Reno from behind and stroaked his exposed torso. The Turk uniform ripped open in obvious haste during last night's endeavours. His stomach jumped into his throat.

He pulled away harshly but it was really useless since he had no clue what his surroundings were like. Kadaj laughed a little and shifted so he was in front of the Turk. He pushed off the excess fabric to hang from Reno's wrists and kissed his collar bone tenderly. Reno gave no emotion or inclination as to how good it felt. The way Kadaj new just where Reno's weak spots were was incredibly irritating. The Turk fidgeted and shifted farther away only to find himself backed against a wall.

Reno's cell phone rang from somewhere within the room. Kadaj fetched it and answered. "Yes?" His voice was smooth and sultry. Reno screamed through the gag pleadingly, wriggling his sore body as if someway that would help.

"No I'm afraid Reno's busy and can't come play today. You'll have to just deal without him." There was a pause as the caller spoke to the leader of the SHM. Then Kadaj laughed and replied, "No... I was just bored Shacho. There really is no reason for you to get excited over one little Turk. He's a big boy. He can look after himself." Another pause, and Reno flet Kadaj straddle his waist, "Ohh Shacho... Reno's fine. And so happy with me. Isn't that right?" Kadaj punched Reno in the side of an already black bruise making him moan in pain. However over the phone it probably sounded like sickening pleasure to the president. "See? He just loves the right modivation. Now if you'll excuse us." He hung up and turned it off. The phone call probably was too short to trace so the turks would have no way of knowing Reno's location. Even if they did by now it'd still take them a while to show up.

Reno could feel Kadaj's fleash against his own. He wasn't wearing his leather. Any of it... It worried Reno to an amazing degree and the turk started struggling widly from under the mako endused midget. Kadaj puched the same spot again on the Turk and he slid to the ground limply. It hurt too much to argue.

_Dry me out..._

_Run me down.._

_Burn me up.._

_And rake it in, you rake it in_

_Rake it in, you rake it in, yeah.._

A smile played on Kadaj's lips as Reno's chest rose and fell with the effort. Kadaj was stiffening at the sight of his captured prey. He looked so helpless and beautiful... face flushed, a hickey here, brusies there, gorgeous darkened blood in spots all over the red head's torso. He was in heaven while the red head was tormented in hell.

He dragged Reno by the hair and blazer to the bed. Tossing him atop it with ease. The manicles came undone for Kadaj to get the clothes out of the way and refasten them to the headboard. The ones at his feet were likewise undone to pull off the rest of the uniform and the boxers that concealed the Turk's shame. Reno kicked and struggled against Kadaj meekly. His will power was broken as the manicles were reattached to opposite ends of the base board. Reno was spread-eagled upon the bed for Kadaj's enjoyment. Gently the silver haired youth untied the blindfold and Reno blinked away the disorentation. The lighting was blueish from the sliver of moonlight that shone through the window. A garish cheap hotel room with a vision of otherworldly beauty that lightly placed itself atop Reno's waist. His erection twitched against the red head's, features and movements thick with lust.

He stroaked Reno's chest - tracing the markings, old and new, like they were some kind of map to the lapdog's soul. Reno watched the progression skate down to the base of his cock. He stiffened instantly at Kadaj's touch his mind crying out for him to grab a hold of itself. How the nimble clone was so skilled in his movements was astonishing. Heat crept into the red head's cheeks and his eyes shut tight as his body complied to Kadaj's comands but his mind screamed in protest.

With the dip of his head and a soft flick of his tongue, Kadaj made his prey's bound form shudder with anticipation. "Come on, moan for me like you did last night." he grined at Reno's horrified stare before deep throating him. Reno had been sucked off before, certainly by a guy, but not like this. No where nearly as skilled or as anxious. It was intoxicating and hypnotic, an easy trance to get lost in.

His breathing came in quick gasps as Kadaj stopped just short of where Reno was headed. Sticking his fingers in the turk's mouth, Reno bit and sucked on them obediently, he mind enthralled with the surge of heat mixing within the pit of his stomach. With this application, Kadaj stroaked the walls of the red head who tossed his head back with a airy moan that fell from his lips. The silver haired prince pulled out and rammed into his capture without hesitation. Reno bucked against him with a hiss and was snapped back to reality by the impact. He felt digusted with himself for wanting anything from this creature.

_A slave upon your plate_

_I am your dreams, yeah your life and your bait_

_Selfish schemes, I proceed, you await_

_You my indefinite hate..._

"God stop.. please..." Reno's whispers through the gag were hardly audible. Falling on deaf ears, as the saying may go, for Kadaj ignored him completely and focused on nothing but his own pleasure.

He was merciless with his crime, eyes closed and head tilted back basking in the betraying moonlight. Rocking them both back and forth with just the slightest hip movement. The sensations threatened to take over Reno's mindset once more. Drifting in and out in the same harsh rythm the snowy blonde kept. Laughter escaped Kadaj lungs as his intoxication swept him into speeding up their orgasims. Reno bit off a cry, stiffling it into his arm as Kadaj brushes against his g spot a thousend times over in ecstasy.

_No..._ Reno thought desperately. _This is wrong... why do I want it so much..? _"Kadaj.." Reno bucked again, urging him on, coming to the brink of this insanity, deciding on it being nothing more than lust.

Kadaj leaned over the bound form that lay beneith him biting his neck and jawline. Reno gasped and felt himself start to slip under... Kadaj collided inside of his trophy a few more times before coating him with come. Reno slid himself upon Kadaj's cock, giving himself release after a few moments. Another moan choked out of the turk's mouth into the night shamelessly. Both men panted staring at each other.

Kadaj recovered quickly with a coy smile. "I'm going to like you as my toy." Reno glared through shaky breaths, swallowing hard. No matter which way he looked at it he felt disturbed and emensely dirty. Yet he knew it wasn't the type of stain that would wash away.

_Do you know what my chopping blocks for?_

_Do you know what my hanging braids for?_

_Do you know what my chamber maids for?_

_Do you know what i, what i have in store for you? _


	2. Chapter 2

_-Chapter 2-_

_Something ugly this way comes_

_Through my fingers sliding inside_

_All these blessings all these burns_

_I'm godless underneath your cover_

Dry cum, dry blood, sweat, unhealed cuts, black and purple blotches on his pale skin, but of it all the most fresh trailed down his cheeks from those bright green mako eyes. Red hair in pools beside his bound form, his mind fell further into itself -wondering if his comrads would ever come for him. He swallowed once more through the rag staring at nothing... helpless in this insanity.

_Search for pleasure search for pain_

_In this world now I am undying_

_I unfurl my flag my nation helpless_

The first day he fought, Kadaj had Loz and Yazoo subdue him. The second and third days were like the first but his mind had started to wonder if the turks were coming. After the fifth, his will power against Kadaj started to slip. ...They were coming right? On the ninth day he was raped by Yazoo and Loz, Kadaj got angry and Reno hadn't seen the two since. He began to lose patience. By the fourteeth day he decided he couldn't trust anyone, that everything the turks and Shinra had ever done had been a lie, that they had moved on and forgotten about him, counted him as another "casualty", that they weren't coming. Today was day twenty one. The day the that he broke down. The day Reno the firey, ruthless, blood-thirsty, stubborn goon of ShinRa. The fastest Turk ever trained in those grueling task forces and so-called missions. The hot-tempered, care-free, jerk-off, heart-throb -finally gave up.

It was what Kadaj was waiting for. He had watched the turk slowly fall, smiling to himself that the idiots at his company were unable to uncover their tracks. His plan was working perfectly. Not to mention he liked having the Turk around. Tiny things started to tell Kadaj Reno was slipping further into his grip. His soft moans in bed, his pleading eyes when Kadaj teased him painfully slow, even the way he caught Reno watching him out of the corner of his cat-like mako eyes. Rufus would not be impressed if he knew one of his top turks was giving in this easily.

He approached the tortured man and lightly caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears with a smile. "What's wrong Reno? Not feeling well?" He asked softly. Reno gave a slow blink but his expression was still emotionless. His eyes didn't hold that characteristic gleam of mischeif anymore. It was like he didn't care what happend. Kadaj's smile widened, he started undoing the manicles to reveal the reddened skin beneith. "I know what will make you feel better. How about a nice hot bath? I'll take care of you..." Kadaj tried to sound persuasive.

Reno was heaved off the bed. He was considerably lighter then Kadaj remembered. Maybe _just _water wasn't enough. He slung Reno's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk to the bathroom. Seating him on the toilet, Reno slummed against the wall staring into space. Kadaj ran the water while he tended to Reno. It was actually kind of nice.. his gentle fingertips tracing over the redhead's torso, his soft breaths filling the companionable silence, his mop of silver hair, the sent of leather and spices, his thin, boyish figure with toned muscles helping Reno into the tub.

_Black black heart why would you offer more?_

_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

_I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds_

The water stung his aching body, penetrating right to the muscles before giving him release and letting him relax. Every time the water rose enough to touch another cut or gash the turk winced with the sudden heat. Kadaj's laughter brought him out of his physical pain. He turned to stare at the naked angel before him. All thoughts faded as fear took their place.

"You're a wimp. It's not that hot." The demon of the one winged angel stepped into the tub with him, turning the water an inky black. Reno's body was frozen in place, was it because he was too sore to move? Too weak? Too scared? Or did he want it too much... Kadaj gently infected the turk with lustful kisses and loving stroaks with the damp washcloth. Blood mixed with the water as the snowy haired clone cleansed them. Reno hissed in pain as Kadaj pressed too hard on a spot on Reno's hip. A smile pricked the edges of Kadaj's mouth and he pressed harder until he was straddling his toy.

"Kadaj..." Reno panted through the rag, pleading with his eyes for the man to stop. Milk white skin leaned over Reno to pant soft kisses on his collarbone. Like a kitten licking cream, Kadaj licked away the water droplets on the turk's shoulder.

"Promise to be good and I won't make it hurt..." Kadaj murmured with a smile. A few more moments and he could set his plan in motion. He pressed on the gash harder making Reno slip beneith him groaning in pain. He nodded furriously, the pressure making blask spots dance infront of his eyes. Another smile as Kadaj untied the cloth from Reno's head. Automatically the turk kissed his twisted lover. Tongues fought through teeth for dominance, bodies shifted position, errections throbbed against each other while a gasp escaped the redhead's lips.

Kadaj broke away so he could take Reno's jaw strictly in his hand to stare into those intense emeralds. "Drink." He commanded cupping the water with one hand and holding it to his lips. The man obeyed without hesitation. He knew the consequences but it didn't metter.. if he wasn't needed at ShinRa then he needed something else to live for. Revenge was it.

_As I begin to lose my grip_

_On these realities your sending_

_Taste your mind and taste your sex_

_I'm naked underneath your cover_

Reno felt a surge of energy mixing with the mako in his blood. He was agressive and restless. His already bright green eyes nearly glowed as they became cat-like and perceptive to the world around him. Everything seemed to be highlighted with eletricity. He stared at the figure over top him and gave his know-it-all devilish grin. Kadaj mirrored his lover's smile and leaned close for another kiss. Reno surprised him by thrusting in deep before their lips touched. His body buzzed with a strange new heat as he felt like submissing further to this creature. He stayed quiet waiting for Kadaj to smack him. He wanted to feel the warm sting of his lover's palm upon his cheek. Feel the anger through his actions as he was shoved against the tub and taken from behind like a whore. His already stiff cock, hardened more inside the clone of the ledengary SOILDER at this thought.

Nothing was in Reno's head other than provoking his master. Endusing his fantasies and bringing them to light. The dim light of the tiny bathroom surrounded them Kadaj stared wide-eyed at his partner. He feared that the mako already in the Turk's system had mixed with the tainted water too well, making Reno stronger than his creator and unsubmissive. With the Geostigma it had made a perfect blend for his child army. The Turk was different. He had no signs of geostigma but instead carried the mako in his blood like all of ShinRa's assassins. Reno quirked his head to the side and looked up innocently at Kadaj.

_Covers lie and we will bend and borrow_

_With the coming sign_

_The tide will take, the sea will rise, and time will rape_

"Am I bad?" The markings under his eyes made his expression highlighted and made his eyes stand out all the more.

Kadaj supressed a shiver and glared at him. _How dare he un-nerve me like this..._ "Shut up. You have work to do. I am going to release you and you are going to go back to ShinRa acting as if you escaped here. You'll go back to work acting as if everything's 'normal'. You will then seduce Rufus, making him trust you more." Kadaj slid up and down over Reno's cock. The water splashed gently against the sides of the tub. He breathed slightly heavier trying to make it slow, dragging out the sensations swimming through Reno.

The redhead's head fell back to rest on the edge of the tub. He moaned softly, adam's apple swallowing the words with every sway of the slender hips. His tangled mess of hair fell into the hot water like blood red waves of the lifestream. Slowly the tips began to dye themselves black. "Then what Shukun?" He whispered through closed eyes.

_Black black heart why would you offer more?_

_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

_I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds_

Kadaj slammed down on Reno, rocking the both of them, making sure he was getting his point across. Reno yelped opening his eyes staring at the silver haired man questioningly. He gave a nod and a smile that sent shivers down his pet's spine. "During the time you're there you will gather all the information you can about Mother and the purpose of the experiments against her and report back to me. Do it in a manner that will not arouse any suspicion. I'll be preparing for an attack on ShinRa and Rufus will be devistated that he was played for a fool and that you betrayed him. This is very important Red. Don't fuck it up."

Reno nodded as Kadaj left the tub curtly and toweled off. "Be quick. I'm going to need to punish you for that stunt you pulled." He then left Reno to bathe in the black liquid

_Black black heart why would you offer more?_

_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

_I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds_

_All your sex and your diamonds..._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Whoa! Sorry for not updating in a looooooooooooong time! I've been super busy! But here it is! A CHAPTER 3! For those adoring fan that love the angsty hot smut and smex that is the twisted yaoi love that is Kadaj/Reno. However this chapter is Rude/Reno and Rufus/Reno and is simply filler to keep you in my clutches so that you will read on to the good stuff to come! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAaaaaaaaa...ahem.. ;; Anyway! Enjoy!

Song used in this chapter: Fade by Staind

._-__Chapter 3__-_

Reno emerged at the edge of Midgar beaten and bloody, limping feebly towards the overpowering Shinra tower meekly. He coughed and sputtered leaning against a wall for support while the metallic taste of blood came to his lips. His head spun with Kadaj's flavor. He jolted away from the wall holding his head with the bone spitting agony that overdosed his system. His battered form fell into the street where an oncoming car honked and screeched on it's brakes towards him. Looking up from the ground Reno was a deer caught in the headlights.

_---I try to breathe_

_Memories overtaking me_

_I try to face them but_

_The thought is too much to conceive...---_

Something crashed into him but it wasn't the car. It pinned his all ready damaged body to the pavement making a groan escape from his lips.

"Reno!" A loud yell came to his ears as it tried to help him up. He opened his black eyes with a wince and stared dumbly at the bald tower of a man above him. "Aibou! Speak to me! It's gonna be ok yo!" Rude was in a panic, he didn't even seem to care that his sunglasses were off.

"Rude..." Everything hurt.. Black and red dots danced on the edges of the Turk's vision. "Make it stop... please.." He whispered letting a tear escape. The redhead never cried for anything but this was too much. He just wanted it to end. For the world to stop spinning... to just...

His partner didn't shoot him. He hoisted him up over his shoulder and carried him to a parked black company car quickly letting Elena drive off once they were both inside. Reno laid his head back trying to fall asleep. Rude wouldn't let him. He kept telling Reno to stay awake. To talk. Why did he want to talk at a time like this..? What about later... later was...

"No! No! Reno! Look at me! Come on keep focused! You have to tell me where Kadaj is. Where is his gang? Come on buddy what happened to you?" Rude forced his partner to stare into his eyes. They were filled with worry and fret.

Reno pulled away and stared out the window. "What I've been through? What he did to me...?" He shook his head staring darkly out the window, "You don't even want to know." His gaze shifted from pain to hate and something more... something not Reno...

"Ren..." Rude murmured to him to which he shot a nasty glare back.

"Don't call me that." He snapped at Rude.

"Reno... hey we didn't know where you were.. We had no clue! We tried to-"

"YOU COULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!" Reno yelled at his partner. "Why did you leave me?! WHY DID YOU FUCKEN LEAVE ME?!?!" Reno grabbed Rude's collar and shook him slightly. He released him when his body hurt too much to do anything more. Slumping against the back seat he panted roughly, his heart pounding in his ears. His hands trembled as he faded into himself, cradling his head in his hands, trying to suppress tears.

Elena shot a look to Rude through the review mirror as their hotheaded, stubborn, cocky and fun-loving partner cried for the pain to end. His tears were too much for even Rude. He turned away while Reno's body wracked with harsh sobs that were stifled by the bearer's palm. He was finally letting it all go, all those built up emotions he had held for nearly a month... He needed this..

The black car drove on. Elena told the both of them the hospital was close but Reno shrieked and pleaded no. He had to go see Rufus. Rufus was the key to all of this. If he didn't do as Kadaj told him... Reno simmered down when the car veered towards the Shinra tower. Elena shook her head.

"You need rest Reno. You need time to heal." She eyed him in the review mirror.

"I need to see him." The redhead repeated.

Rude sighed. "It's no use Elena. He's dead set on it. Just drive."

Reno's eyes flickered momentarily in the sunlight. Rude blinked and decided it was just that, the lightingnothing more. Relief had washed over him at the sight of his partner, then jumped to his throat a second later while the car headed straight for him. The worry over Reno was far from over. He glanced over to the redhead who's tears were now silent as his eyes stared numbly out the window.

_---I only know that I can change_

_Everything else just stays the same_

_So now I step out of the darkness_

_that my life became 'cause...---_

Reno stepped out of the car and limped towards the elevator that would lead him closer to getting back at Rufus. Rude grabbed his arm to help him but Reno pushed off him in a feeble attempt to get away only to fall to the ground after the brief loss of balance. He winced hitting the pavement hard staying there a few moments before pushing himself up and making his way slowly to the elevator.

"Reno… come on let us help you." Rude cooed offering his arm as a support.

Reno glared at it, "Why..? So you can say you did something and finally not feel guilty? Fuck off.. I don't need your help. I didn't need your help to escape why do I need it now?" His tone was spiteful as he moved to hold the rail in the elevator.

Rude's hand dropped and he eyed Reno. This wasn't like him.. Was he really _that_ mad? "I… Reno.. _I'm sorry…_" He pleaded. The redhead ignored him and focused on not throwing up as the room spun harshly around him while the elevator made it's steady climb up to the 86th floor of ShinRa Tower.

_---I just needed someone to talk to_

_You were just too busy with yourself_

_You were never there for me_

_To express how I felt_

_I just stuffed it down_

_Now I'm older and I feel like_

_I could let some of this anger fade_

_But it seems the surface I am scratching_

_Is the bed that I have made---_

Reno walked into Rufus's office without an introduction from the secretary. He didn't care if Rufus was being bent over his desk by Tseng or whatever, he needed to fulfill is orders from his new master. _Kadaj… _

Rufus jumped as Reno slammed the doors and locked them in Rude and Elena's faces.

_---So where were you?_

_When all this I was going through_

_You never took the time_

To ask me just what you could do---

Rufus's eyes stared in awe at the mess of a Turk before him. He stood and moved around his desk a few tears coming to his eyes. "Reno….. Oh my god…. Reno!" Rufus's soft voice carried through the empty room. Reno panted heavily leaning to the one side staring at Rufus.

"I…. I hate you.. Fuck you Rufus! I hate you!" Reno gave him a death glare that would stop a barking dog and send it whimpering with it's tail between it's legs.

Rufus looked down sighing.. Why was he so surprised to see Reno? He knew… He _knew_ Reno would be ok and pull through… "Reno I…"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Do you have any idea of what I've been through?! Did you ever once try to find me?! AM I JUST SOME FUCKING TOY TO YOU PEOPLE?!?!" Reno was seething. Rage filtered through all of his features as his hands clenched tight enough to break the skin on his palms into little crescents.

_---I only know that I can change_

_Everything else just stays the same_

_So now I step out of the darkness_

_that my life became 'cause...---_

Rufus swallowed and looked down. He had no answer for the Turk. He deserved this and probably far much more. What was there to say? Productivity and other missions needed to remain priority. There had been countless searches for Reno but no one could trace him. The microchip in his earring used for tracking him down had gone out of range and the one cell phone call they had gotten through on had been too short to follow.

The moan Reno sounded over the phone in that call had haunted Rufus. It snaked its way into his dreams, seductive and raw. If Reno like getting fucked like a whore then why didn't he stay with Kadaj? Rufus wanted to hear that moan again from Reno's lips as he bent him over the desk just behind them. God did Rufus want him… Reno's anger snapped him out of his flight of imagination mercilessly.

"Why the hell did you guys leave me there! Damn it Rufus if I didn't love you so god damn much I'd kill you in two seconds!" Reno yelled looking away. He froze and covered his mouth in horror at what he just said. He let it slip.. in all his anger he said the one thing he promised never to say.

"You what?" Rufus blinked in amazement. Did he just hear that correctly? "You love me?"

"No! Shit! Fuck no! I… I… Damn it!" Reno pounded his fist against the wall.

"Reno…" The president inched closer to the battered man before him. "Reno it's ok.." It was like coaxing a tiger, Reno limped away onto the couch his legs couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fuck off! You.. You don't get it! You don't understand!" He was babbling.

_---I just needed someone to talk to_

_You were just too busy with yourself_

_You were never there for me_

_To express how I felt_

_I just stuffed it down_

_Now I'm older and I feel like_

_I could let some of this anger fade_

_But it seems the surface I am scratching_

_Is the bed that I have made---_

"Reno.." The president knelt in front of him. "You should really go to the medical ward. I'll take you ok?" His voice was gentle and it was lulling Reno to sleep.

"No! I.. I.. I need to… t—AHHH!!" Reno held his head in his hands and curled away from Rufus, the pain from his injuries and the cells that Kadaj had forced into his system sent flashes into his mind, a sharp pain nearly too harsh to bare.

_---I never meant to fade..._

_Away..._

_I NEVER MEANT TO FADE!---_

"Make it stop.. god make it stop!" Reno's strangled whispers leaked out into the room as he tried to stifle down tears.

"Reno…" Rufus leant close to him with an out stretched hand. Reno shuddered as it brushed a trace of tears that fell down his bruised cheek. The hand pulled back slightly before Rufus's arms wrapped around his battered Turk. A tiny gasp escaped Reno while Rufus breathed whispers to him.

_---I just needed someone to talk to_

_You were just too busy with yourself_

_You were never there for me_

_To express how I felt_

_I just stuffed it down_

_Now I'm older and I feel like_

_I could let some of this anger fade_

_But it seems the surface I am scratching_

_Is the bed that I have made---_

"Ren.. It's ok.. Let it out Ren, it's ok.. I'm here for you. I… I'm here.." Rufus hesitated briefly while Reno's head buried itself in his shoulder and his body shuddered fiercely under the pressure.

The Turk's sobs were quiet at first; soft and held back while the redhead bit his lip against them in protest. Rufus's arms pulled him close, tracing in up and down his spine soothingly.

"It's ok Reno… I love you.." Came the blonde's hushed reply.

_---I try to breathe...---_


End file.
